


Shadowhunting At Black Rock

by orphan_account



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no way to summarize this at all.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadowhunting At Black Rock

**Author's Note:**

> SHORT.  
> I hate it.  
> It's lame.  
> But I was bored.

"Sam?" I asked softly. Of course it would be him though. No one else comes to see me. I emerged from my hiding spot amongst the books to kiss my paramour. "Hello Tessa." he whispered into my ear, soft and sweet. "How's Dean?" I asked, pulling away to look in his eyes. "Driven as ever. He's trying to find our angel. Again." I laughed and led him to the couch. "That Castiel sure sounds like a character. And Adam... The Milligan boy? How's he?" Sam sighed deeply. "Oh. Still... In Hell. I-I could change into him, if you want me to." I told my lover. I hated to see Sam hurting and if it cheered him up to see one of his brothers, so be it. I swore never to change again, but I want to keep my true love happy. He pulled a worn piece of flannel from his shirt pocket. "This enough?" he questioned. I nodded. 

I could feel the sweet burning of the change coming over me. I felt my hair grow shorter. I saw it change. I felt my features hardening into that of a mans.

Something about this change was different. I'd spent enough time around Magnus to recognize demonic things. I couldn't place it, but there was something about this that was off.

The last thing I saw before blacking out and falling into Sam's arms was a pair of cruel, burning, yellow eyes.


End file.
